Soubi's Past and Ritsuka's Love
by Theressa
Summary: Soubi from the past comes to the present and Ritsuka has to keep it a secret from the Soubi he knows or all connection and information about Soubi disppears. Mixed feelings and thoughts leading to be betrayal in story. Rated M for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Soubi's Past and Ritsuka's Love

By: Theressa

Chapter One

Midnight came faster than he had thought and he was still not tired. He wanted to welcome sleep with open arms, but sleep did not want to come to him. He cursed under his breathe, saying that sleep was stupid for not coming. How was he suppose to sleep knowing painfully well that he was wide awake. He thought about calling his Fighter, but rejected that idea.

"Ritsuka. . ." he heard the wind gently whispered, but for some reason the voice sounded extremely familiar. The voice was cold and angry, but still sounded familiar. Then, his name was said again and that when he realized whose voice it was.

The silky black-haired teenager sat up slowly, comforting himself in a position and turned his attention towards the window that was closed just a moment ago. He saw a shady figure leaning against the window frame, but he knew who it was.

"Seimei, w-what are you doing here?" nervously asked the cat-eared boy.

The older brother walked into sight. "I missed you so I decided to visit you. I'm very happy to see you. Aren't you as happy to see me as I am to you?"

"The last time I saw you was two months ago and you were not the big brother I knew." replied Ritsuka, slowly removing himself from his, planning to run out of his room to get his mother.

"Ritsuka, your words hurt me." The older Aoyagi brother responded, landing his hand over his heart and faking a sad expression.

Ritsuka was now backed against his door, hand on the knob and he was ready to run for it, but what his older brother said pissed him off. "Words can't possibly hurt you, big brother! You're untouchable!" hissed the younger brother.

"That's not true." simply stated Seimei, looking dully at his brother. "You're words matter to me. You're the only human in my world. The animals words. . . Well, I don't understand them and I couldn't care less what they say about me."

"B-but my words shouldn't be the only ones that matter. What about mother's?! And father's?! And S–" Ritsuka covered his mouth, realizing the name he was about to say was the very person that Seimei did not want to hear about.

Seimei raised his right eyebrow, crossed his arms and asked, "Whose name was it you were going to say? Was it that useless tool that I tossed away? You shouldn't be talking about that thing. It isn't even here with you." gently growled Seimei.

Ritsuka's blood boiled even more when his brother called his Fighter an "it". He was not going to allow his brother to get away with this. This would be the second time in his whole life (in the two years he could remember) that he was angry at his brother and was going to set him straight.

"You need to shut up! I don't care if you are my brother. Nobody talks about Soubi that way. It's cruel and heartless. I don't get why you were named 'Beloved' if you hate everyone and everyone hates you. And honestly, I like Soubi much more than I like you."

Seimei grew angry, but not at his brother. He was outraged with Soubi for taking his little brother away from him. He wanted to kill the blond adult for making his Ritsuka fall in love.

"You've fallen in love with that disgusting thing?! No, you belong to me, Ritsuka! You are to love only me! You were never suppose to love mother, or father. Not even those little friends of yours. We are the only humans!" declared the angered brother.

"So what if I did fall in love with him?! He doesn't lie to me like you did! You're suppose to be dead, but here you are in my bedroom, telling me that I can't love anyone. It's stupid. I have the freedom to love anyone I desire!" yelled the violet-eyed teenager, hoping that his mother would come up.

Seimei smirked evilly. "You love Soubi so much that you would raise your voice against me? But you only love the adult Soubi, but will you still love him if you know of his past? Maybe I should send you back into the past. . . Or better yet, I should have the Soubi from the past come to the future. Yes, maybe then I can split the two of you."

"What?" asked Ritsuka in a hushed voice, noticing that his mother was not here and was growing worried.

"Yes, that would be perfect. You probably will witness Soubi kill your real Fighter."

"M-my real F-f-fighter?"

"It's been decided!" proclaimed the older Sacrifice. "Okay, it's time for you to go to sleep. I'll see you later, Ritsuka."

"Wait, what are you planning?! Seimei! Come back!" Ritsuka yelled, following his brother to his window, but it was too late. Seimei had disappeared, hiding with the shadows of the night.

"Crap! I-I. . . I need to call Soubi! No, I need to go to him. I have to make sure he's okay." declared the young Sacrifice, throwing on layers to protect him from the cold that awaits him outside.

• • •

"Soubi! Soubi, please, open the door!" called Ritsuka, banging on the door of his Fighter.

The door opened under five seconds, revealing a blond adult with his hair pulled back into a law ponytail. He wore a black shirt that had splattered paint on it and blue jeans that also had paint on it.

"Ritsuka? What are you doing here at this time of night?" asked Soubi, ushering the teenager to come in.

"Are you okay, Soubi?! Has anyone visited you yet?" worried and concern was heard in the boy's voice.

"No, no. Nobody. Ritsuka, what's wrong?" the earless adult bent down to the cat-eared teenager,grasping his cold hands into his hands, warming them up. "Ritsuka! Your hands. . .They're cold!"

"Never mind that, Soubi" Ritsuka said, hugging Soubi and wrapping his arms around the adult's neck. His cat-ears dropped against his head, tears threatening to fall. "I'm glad you're okay."

Soubi embraced the boy, rubbing his back to ease his Sacrifice. "Of course, I'm okay, but what happened to you?"

Ritsuka was finally growing sleepy, but he did not want to fall asleep just yet. He was finally in the arms of the person he loved the most. And before he could answer Soubi, he fell asleep.

"Ritsuka. . .?" whispered Soubi and when he knew the young teenager was asleep, he simply smiled. "I'm guessing you're going to be staying the night, huh?" with that said, he lifted Ritsuka into his arms and headed to his bed.

"Soubi. . . I love you." Ritsuka unconsciously said in his sleep.

Soubi's eyes widen in surprise. He was not expecting Ritsuka to ever say that to anyone. He thought Ritsuka was never going to say that to anyone because he did not know the true meaning of love. Soubi always said that he loved him and that confused the boy even more. The way Ritsuka saw love was he learned to love and and the people who loved him back either abandoned him or hurt him.

Soubi was happy to hear those three words slip out of the teenager's mouth. He reached his bed and softly landed the boy on his bed, strip the extra layers off Ritsuka. He saw that Ritsuka was wearing the pajamas that he had borrowed from him the last time he had stayed the night. He lightly chuckled and cover the cat-eared Sacrifice with several blankets to keep him warm since he did not have heat.

Soubi started to walk away until something grabbed his shirt. He looked back to see a half asleep Ritsuka clutching his shirt. "Where are. . . you going? Aren't you. . . going to sleep. . . with me?"

Soubi went back and lowered himself to eye level with Ritsuka. "I will, but after I'm done with my assignment, okay?"

Ritsuka smiled and nodded his head. "Good, Soubi. Finish. . . your homework. . . and then come."

"Of course, Ritsuka." then Soubi kissed the teenager's forehead and headed off to finish his assignment.

* * *

_If you liked it please review it!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter two of Soubi's Past and Ritsuka's Love!_

_Please, read and review. _

_Your reviews are important! _

* * *

Chapter Two

Twelve-year-old Ritsuka was cold in the bed he was sleeping and he needed to find warmth. His little feet were as cold as ice, but worst off all, he could not feel his toes. They were numb and he knew once he wamed them up, his feet would start to ache. Ritsuka blindly searched for warmth and found something. He grabbed the object and to his surprise, it was comfortable to cuddle with and it sent of real heat like a heater without being burnt. Then, the object embraced him when he was snuggling to get warmed up. Ritsuka eyes shout open and right in front of his face, a little to close to his lips, was Soubi.

Ritsuka jumped up, waking Soubi. "W-what are you doing in my bed?! When d-did you come in?!" he hissed, his cat-ears and tail pionting up like a cat.

Soubi softly mumbled something and rised up, revealing to Ritsuka that he was not wearing a shirt. Ritsuka blushed at the sight of Soubi's bare chest. Soubi caught the boy staring a smirked. "Good morning, Ritsukia. Did you sleep well?"

Ritsuka teared his eyes from the half naked adult and he turned his whole body around, his back now facing Soubi and his cat-ears flat against his head. "W-why. . .?" Ritsuka realized that the bed he slept in was a queen size bed. Last time he checked, he had a twin sized bed. So, he was wondering, "Did my bed grew over night?"

Soubi chuckled, reaching for Ritsuka and then he pulled Ritsuka into a hug, having him sit on his lap. "My bed is your bed Ritsuka. All my stuff is all yours, if you want it." he replied.

"W-what?! I'm at your house?! When did I get. . .?" Ritsuka started off before he remembered what happened last night. "Soubi!" Ritsuka turned to face Soubi with worried eyes. "Are you okay?! Nothing happened or anything?! Not even while I was asleep?!"

Soubi grew sad, the feelings showing in his eyes. Ritsuka was shocked to see such emotions on Soubi's face; fear, concern, worry and depression. Soubi's usually was good at hiding his emotions, but there were times when he showed Ritsuka and whenever this happened, Ritsuka was at a lost of words. And now, he was at a lost of words. . . Again

"Better question is are you okay, Ritsuka? You came to my house very late, asking me if I was okay. You, of all people, should know that I can take care of myself. I don't want you to be worrying about me. It's unnessecary. Why were you so frightened? Why are you still frighten?" Soubi asked, pulling Ritsuka back into his hug, entangling his arms around the fragile body and gently rubbing Ritsuka's back in circular motions.

"I. . .I just had a bad dream. Sorry, Soubi. Dreams can feel so realistic that. . . It can even scare an adult." admitted Ritsuka, believing that the visit from his older brother was a dream. Soubi, on the other hand, did not think that this was a dream because it scared Ritsuka to such measurements that he came all away to his house in the middle of the night. Children the same age as Ritsuka would usually hide under their blankets, go to their parents bedroom, or even call someone they trust, but he came to Soubi's apartment.

"Are you sure it was a dream? You sure it was not real? Nowadays, you are mistakening events as dreams and dreams as events. You haven't been acting like yourself, Ritsuka." came the reply that Ritsuka feared the most and hated.

How would the real Ritsuka react to this? Would he cry? Woubld he just ignore it and go back to sleep? Would he stay awake all through the night until morning came? He did not know the real Ritsuka, but he knew himself well enough to know that he was not the Ritsuka his mother was waiting for.

Ritsuka quickly teared himself from Soubi's arms, attempting to run away from the blond, but he was caught by his wrist. Ritsuka pulled harder and was able to escape the older man's grip, but he stumbled down, unaware of his clothes he wore as layers. His fagile body began to shake uncontrolable. Souib rushed down to the younger boy, saying that he was sorry. Ritsuka did not reply, instead he wrapped his arms around his body and his eyes widen, fear and uncertainty swirling. His purple eyes were turning glossy, raindrops falling from is eyes and staining his pale face. He was not sure what was happening to his body, but the question Soubi asked was effecting him dramaticlly.

"S-s-s-s-s-soubi. . . I. . . I-I c-can't t-t-t-tell what's w-what and w-w-what's n-not! S-s-s-s-s-eimei. . ."Ritsuka was chocking on his words, worrying poor Soubi.

"It's okay. Don't force yourself to talk. Just breath, Ritsuka. I'm sorry , I should have caught you." responded the blond adult, embracing the shacking cat-eared boy. Then he carried the boy back onto his bed, bridal-style.

The the adult softly placed the raven-haired catboy on his bed, still embracing Ritsuka. Ritsuka quickly let go of his own body and threw himself to Soubi's body, accediently pushing the adult down. The adult was not expecting the raven-haired child to hug him back and so he lost balanced and fell backwards with Ritsuka. Ritsuka blushed lightly, but it was unnoticable to the human eye except for Soubi's. Soubi did not mind that he was pushed down to his bed by Ritsuka. In fact, he thought it was rather erotic to have been pushed down, having a sobbing boy on top of him.

"There, there, Ritsuka. Cry all you want. It will all be better soon and then you can talk." Soubi calmy and soothingly said to the cat-eared virgin, resting with Ritsuka on the bed.

"Y-you're e-encouraging me to c-cry?" innocently, but irratedly asked the cat-eared boy, looking up at his Fighter and trying not to let more tears fall down.

"But of course. If you don't cry now, you will cry twice as hard next time. Besides, you're still a child. People will not judge you for crying." announced the blond-haired adult, now stroking Ritsuka cat-ears.

Ritsuka closed his eyes, continuing to cry and consintrating on the older man's hand on his cat-ears. For some reason, this action seemed to calm the wrecked boy. Ritsuka started to purr lightly which pleased Soubi, knowing that Ritsuka was still able to be cheered up just by rubbing his cat-ears.

"S-soubi. . .?" Ritsuka started and when he thought that the boy was not going to say anything more, Soubi answered automaticly.

"Yes, what is it, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka paused, thinking of the question in his head. He decided to answer. "Soubi, can you do me a favor?"

Soubi's attention perked up. It was not all the time when Ritsuka was requesting for a favor from him. He merely smiled, excitement running up and down his body, from his toes to the tip of his head. "Yes, what is your request, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka blushed slightly even more. Soubi arched his eyebrows. "C-c-c-c-could y-y-you p-possibly p-p-p-p-put a. . . Uh. . ." Ritsuka paused, his face redden so much Soubi thought that Ritsuka was going to ask for. . . Soubi's thoughts drifted to his imagination.

"S-s-s-soubi. . .? Will you please take my ears away? I have been waiting for so long for the right time, but there never seemed to be a right time so I want it now. Please? Will you make me yours, Soubi?" Ritsuka asked, blushing adorably and his body felt so unbearably hot against Soubi's bare chest despite the fact the boy was still wearing his pajamas.

Soubi was easily turned on by the way the boy curved his lips to motion the words that came out of his lips. How his eyes become half closed and started to shine with love. If Soubi did not know better, he would have thought Ritsuka was flirting and seducing him.

"Soubi. . .It's getting awfly hot in here, don't you think so?" Ritsuka lifted his head from the man's chest and stood on his knees and started to slowly strip of his clothes, beggining with unbuttoning his pajama shirt and letting it fall of his body. Next, he slid his fingers down to his stomack and then his pajama pants.

Ritsuka started to untie the two strings that hung from his pants. Then, slowly and sexually, he pulled down his pants along with his underwear and Soubi saw Ritsuka's. . .

Soubi snapped out of his fanfasies smiled at the blushing boy. "Go ahead and ask. I won't say no. I will do anything you ask for." he seductivly announced, still rubbing the boy's cat-ear.

"Can you please put a shirt on? It's embarrassing to see you half naked. I am still 12-years-old and, unlike Kio, I'm not use to seeing a naked body." answered the boy, turning his face away from Soubi to avoid eye contact with the older male.

Soubi sighed. "Sorry, I forgot. I'm actually going to take a shower." he faked an innocent smile and relactently removed the small grade school from him, but Ritsuka jumped at him from behind and tightened his arms around the blond-haired adult.

"N-no! D-don't leave me alone. What if he comes and tries to hurt you?" Soubi turned around and first thing he saw was the cat-ears flat against the black silky hair.

"Ritsuka. . . Let's shower together, then." he suggested, the boy's cat-ears perked up.

* * *

_Review if you liked it._

_If you have any request, then please, e-mail me._

_I would love to hear them and type them up for my story._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"Soubi! No, you're not gonna watch me! Turn around and don't even think about peeking! That's an order!" instructed the 12-year-old, raven-haired boy, motioning his arms for the blond adult to turn around.

"As you wish, Ritsuka." said Soubi, smiling his usual smile that he gave to Ritsuka's friend, Yuiko.

Ritsuka recognized the smile and he did not like it. Soubi, at the moment, was not paying close attention to Ritsuka words.

"I'm serious, Soubi. Don't do anything that you will regret!" Ritsuka warned, glaring daggers towards Soubi.

"But even if I do turn around to see you taking your shirt off, I would never regret the sight." honestly answered the Fighter, smirking a playful smile that Ritsuka could not trust and sent a chill up Ritsuka's fragile spine.

". . . That's just stupid!" Ritsuka rethought about his order and gave out a different one. "Don't do anything that I won't like you doing!"

"Hai." came the reply Ritsuka was looking for, but he was not one-hundred percent sure if Soubi meant it.

"Do you understand?" asked Ritsuka, eyeing the adult who was sitting on the edge of the bath tub with the curtains pulled back into a corner.

"Who knows . . .?" Soubi shrugged his shoulders, closing his eyes.

"Soubi!" Ritsuka hissed, his cat-ears pointing up to the sky and his cat-tail pointing up to with the fur sticking up.

"Yes?" smoothly answered the blond-haired adult, smirking happily with the reaction he was getting from the younger male.

Truth be told, Soubi was merely playing with Ritsuka. He wanted to see Ritsuka alive again. He liked the insecure, scared and trembling boy, but only for a short while. So, he was doing this on purpose to revive the boy's normal state and by the results he was getting, it was working according to his plans.

"Do you understand?" snapped Ritsuka, interjecting Soubi's line of thoughts, but he continued to smile and shrugged again.

"Who knows?" he repeated.

RITSUKA'S POINT OF VIEW

What the hell is this perverted idiot trying to do? Does he want me to yell at him? Here I was, worried that something bad might have happen to him so I run away from my house to see if he was okay. And when I got here, he was fine. Nothing was wrong with him, but now I am starting to wish something bad did happen to him. He is starting to piss me off!

". . . Maybe you should be the only one to shower at the moment." I threatened him, hoping he would stop with his sick, pointless game.

"Only God knows?" he told me.

What the hell? He needs to stop, right now! Otherwise . . . I do not have a plan "b", but I will come up with something.

"You don't even believe in God! Tell me the truth! Do you or do not understand what I'm saying?" I asked again.

"I understand." he answered me with a smile, but I did not like the smile. This was the same smile he always gave me before he stole a kiss from me.

". . . What are you planning?" I demanded, preparing myself for him to do something perverted. After all, I was inside his bathroom, locked in with him and there was nothing I could do to stop anything. . . Except to order him to stop, but I hope I would not need to do that.

"Our first fun shower together." he sang out happily that creped me out, but then I realized why he was happy. This would be the first time we bathed together. We slept in the same bed many times and lucky for me that I still had my cat-ears still attached to my head.

"Or would it be more fun if it's a bath?" I watched as he thought hard about his question.

"I don't care either way, but don't do anything funny, pervert." I warned him, but he continued to smile.

I sighed in frustration. I think I should test him to see if he will act perverted, but the only way I could test him was to ask him for a . . . I suddenly became extremely hot in my skin. Soubi's idiotic smile faded away when he saw me.

"Ritsuka, are you okay? You're face it red." He stated, pushing himself off the edge of the bathtub. He came closer to me and I thought it was time to see if he meant what he said.

"Soubi . . ." I started, feeling like I was about to pass out from embarrassment, but I continued. "Kiss me."

He blinked then he smiled softly. He bent down and I closed my eyes, waiting for the kiss I requested.

SOUBI'S POINT OF VIEW

How adorable is this? Ritsuka does not trust me now. Mission completed. However, now I wanted to kiss him. I really did, but I knew this was a test. Ritsuka has always been predictable so I knew about the tiniest of things. For example, he is requesting a kiss. If I simply kiss him, he will know I will not do anything perverted, but if I deepen the kiss, he will know I was playing with him and want to do naughty things to him. Like I said, he was predictable, but I find that part adorable. And sometimes, I would take advantage of the situation and suck him dry.

It is still hard to believe that I still have not taken his virginity away yet, but I can wait. Besides, it is not that bad, if I say so myself, because I can still satisfy Ritsuka just by teasing him. Every now and then, we do naughty things that he still blushes about because he continues to not believe he was tricked into it. I can live with teasing Ritsuka's body because if he ever did lose his innocents, there is not doubt that his mother will kill him, so I will wait until he moves out, but that might take a long while.

* * *

_Sorry for the wait._

_Many of my stories were stuck on my mom's laptop and she would not let me on it to get my stories off._

_But now, I have them and I am updating them all! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Soubi inched closer to Ritsuka's lips, but he noticed the boy was shivering. Soubi knew Ritsuka was still not use to a French kiss. He even knew it was hard enough to have his lips be touched by Ritsuka's.

"I won't do it, if you don't want it, Ritsuka." Suddenly, Ritsuka opened his eyes, but stumbled backwards when he saw how close Soubi was to his face.

"Ahhh!" Ritsuka lightly yelled as he realized he was falling down backwards.

"Be careful, Ritsuka!" Soubi caught Ritsuka as the small 12-year-old unconsciously grabbed onto Soubi's waist, but Ritsuka quietly gasped as he felt Soubi's arms wrapped around him gently.

Soubi pulled Ritsuka up back onto his feet and hugged the cat-eared boy. "You can easily hurt yourself in a bathroom!"

Soubi stared at Ritsuka and Ritsuka did the same. They looked at each other lovingly until Soubi opened his big mouth.

"Well, then, are you enjoying this, Ritsuka? Do you like it when I hold you like this? Or do you like holding me around my waist? I don't mind if you do." Soubi asked and Ritsuka's face turned a scarlet red color.

Ritsuka pushed himself away from Soubi's embrace and he was easily let go.

RITSUKA'S POINT OF VIEW

Oh my god! Calm down, heart of mine! Do not beat so fast! You should be use to his flirting methods by now! Calm down, calm down! It is not working! My heart is racing because stupid Soubi flirted with me!

"Ritsuka, you're so cute." Announced Soubi and when I turned to look at him, he was leaning against the bathroom door.

"I'm not cute!" I hissed at him, but then I whispered quietly so he would not hear me. "I'm mature. I can't be cute."

Soubi chuckled. "Okay, you're not cute. You're adorable."

God damn him! What the hell s wrong with him? All I wanted was to take my clothes off without him looking, but look what happened so far! I am still in my clothes while he is flirting with me!

"I'm taking my clothes off! And so are you!" I yelled at him, pointing a finger at him.

"Okay, you're fine now.' He sighed, but he was still smiling. "I'll be back in a second, Ritsuka. I'm going to get you a pair of clothes to wear. You can a shower first if you want. I'll go after you're done." He said.

I did not wan that! I wanted him to stay with me! What if Seimei comes and tries to do something to him? No, he cannot leave! I do not want him hurt! I would not be able to forgive myself if he got hurt!

"No, I'm sorry. Please, don't leave. I'll take my clothes off and I don't care if you watch. Just stay in here with me." I spoke softly, speed walking up to him and when he was in my reach, I tucked my fingers into his pants pocket and my cat-ears dropped. "Please, Soubi, don't go anywhere without me."

"Ritsuka . . ." I could here the pity in Soubi's voice as he called my name.

Then, I realized I was troubling him. I was acting spoiled, but I was trying to protect him! However, it was not working. I was becoming a burden to him.

"I'm sorry, Soubi. I'll stop this childish act. I'll go back home and try to clear my head. Mom must be worried about me. She's probably even mad at me." I hesitated to let go of Soubi, but when I did, I could not stop what was coming. I began to cry like the helpless kid I was. "I'm sorry, Soubi. I really am sorry."

Gradually, Soubi took my chin into his palm and I let myself be controlled by him. As he pulled my face up to his face, I tried to hold the tears back, but my eyes were burning and my throat was itching. My breathing started to hitch and my ears perked up some what, but it was not noticeable.

"I'm really sorry, Soubi. Please, don't hate me. I don't mean to be a burden." My voice was barely audible, but I knew Soubi was watching my lips so he knew what I was saying even if he did not hear me.

"You really are cute, Ritsuka." And before I could tell him anything else, he brushed his lips to mine. Before I knew, he had invaded my mouth with his tongue, but I did not mind. Honestly, I liked it when we kissed like this, but it always made me shy afterwards.

• • •

Ritsuka was huffing and small little puff balls we created as he exhaled. Finally, Soubi and Ritsuka were in the shower together, but they were not really showering like they said they were going to.

Soubi was sucking on Ritsuka's small member while Ritsuka was clutching Soubi's dirty-blond hair and bucking forward, causing his member to go deeper inside Soubi's mouth. Ritsuka was standing and he saw everything that was happening. He did not have the strength to look up at the ceiling. All he could do was look down and watch as Soubi worked his magic on him.

"S-Soubi . . . I-I'm g-going t-to . . . Ah! I'm going to c-cum." Warned Ritsuka, trembling as butterflies began to form in his stomach and with the warm water tapping his naked body, the butterflies grew bigger.

Soubi did not speak, but he stopped bobbing his head and commenced to hummed, sending vibrations to Ritsuka's leaking member.

"N-no . . . D-don't do th-that." Whimpered the raven-haired teenager, alas, Soubi ignored the boy and continued his humming and progressed to bob his head and to make Ritsuka cum sooner, Soubi's fingers circled around the teen's anus.

"S-Soubi!" Ritsuka gasped when he felt his hole being toyed with Soubi's long, slim fingers.

It was getting harder and harder for poor Ritsuka to keep himself from cumming. He knew Soubi was doing this on purpose because he liked how Ritsuka's "milk" tasted in his mouth. So, the 12-year-old thought he should just give what the 20-year-old man wanted, but dreaded the thought. And, poof, he let go and cummed into Soubi's mouth and Ritsuka's knees went weak.

Ritsuka moaned and slide down until he was sitting on the bottom of the tub. He opened his eyes – now realizing that he had closed his eyes and his arms were tangled in wet blond hair – and saw Soubi, smiling.

"Tastes as good as ever." He said and Ritsuka only said, "Ewww. Please, don't say that," before Soubi hungrily consumed Ritsuka lips.

"Soubi, let's take a real shower. I feel sticky." Whispered Ritsuka as he tried to break the kiss, but Soubi was still hungry for Ritsuka.

"One more time and then we can shower." Replied Soubi, his lips leaving Ritsuka's, but went down the raven-haired boy's neck.

Ritsuka gave in and Soubi pushed him down. Ritsuka sighed in relaxation for a little bit of warm water was surrounding his body and the shower was still running down. Soubi slid down to Ritsuka's member and devoured it whole and everything began again.

* * *

Please, review!

Thank you for reading chapter four!


End file.
